I'm A Vocaloid!
by Haruchan4ever
Summary: A 17 year old girl named Chole Park, is an American girl who auditioned for the on in a lifetime chance to become a Vocaloid, and to her surprise she wins! She's ready to start her new life, and make better memories! However, will her past come back to catch her?
1. The Bashful Newcomer

"When is she going to be here?!" Rin whines shaking her brother Len.

Once all the VOCALOIDS had heard that they were gaining a new member after winning a worldwide contest, they were anxiously decorating the house upon her arrival.

Len sighs in frustration.

"I told you, that she'll be here in any minute. Calm down." Although he looked calm on the outside, Len to was quite anxious for the new housemate, and was trying to distract himself with his 3DS.

"Hey." Meiko said stepping into the room. She wore blue jeans, a cream-colored turtleneck, and black high heels. Her hair was neatly brushed and parted to the side, and cascaded around her perfectly pointed yet sexy face. And as always, she wore her signature red lips.

"Instead of lazing around, why don't you two help set the table?"

"Eh?" Rin pouted.

"You heard me!" Meiko snapped tugging at Rin's cheek.

"I'll be on my way then…" Len said quickly, making sure to avoid a scolding from his strict Onee- Chan.

"You traitor!" Rin whines again.

Knock Knock Knock.

All eyes dart towards the door.

**Chole P.O.V.**

I nervously play with my hands as I wait for someone to open the door. The driver who had picked me up at the airport had already left, so there was no turning back.

"I Hope I look ok…" I mumble fixing my bangs.

I have short curly brown hair, with bangs that hover just above my big brown eyes. I'm a on the short side (4,10) and my breasts are quite… Large, so it's a bit hard to shop for clothes. Luckily, I was able to find a good outfit to wear for the occasion. I have on a white frilled blouse and a pastel pink colored skirt with beige knee socks and white healed shoes (making me at least 5 foot) that are hard to walk in. My complexion is pale, and I didn't wear any makeup because of the long flight, so I look tired.

Please like me… Please like me…

"I'll get it!" A muffled voice yells from inside the house. I hear the thumps getting closer and closer to the door, until it is quickly opened.

A girl with short blonde hair swings the door open, smiling happily. Her eyes are a bright blue that sparkle with curiosity. Her face is small, and her skin is pale but flawless. She is wearing blue jean shorts with black leggings that cut off at the knee with a lace trim, and a yellow sweater with a Pikachu print on it.

"You're here! You're here! You're here!" She yells excitedly, embracing me with her small arms.

I stumble backwards a bit from being caught off guard by the uncalled embrace, but luckily I do not fall.

"Rin?" A boy calls running out the door.

His eyes are blue like the other girls, and his hair is blonde as well, but is kept in a neat ponytail. He is wearing a dark green jacket over a white shirt, and has blue jeans on. He looks from the girl, and then to me, as if he realized what was going on.

"Len, look at her!" The girl squealed excitedly, letting go of me.

"She's American and adorable!"

"And her boobs are huge!" Rin exclaims looking at my breasts with jealousy.

I blush and cover my chest, and the boy looks away a bit embarrassed.

"Hey!" A curvy brunet snaps at the girl, joining us outside.

She proceeds to walk over towards us and smacks the girl on the top of her head.

"Don't say things that make people uncomfortable."

The brunet turns her head to me, and smiles warmly.

"I'm sorry about this idiot." The brunet apologizes.

"Oh, not at all!" I say sheepishly.

"Follow me."

The brunet leads me into the house.

The size was moderate, and it was a clean and well decorated.

She takes me into the dining room, were there is a big sign that says, "Welcome to the Family!"

"We're almost finished with food, so go ahead and relax." The brunet smiles.

"I've got her luggage!" The boy calls.

"You must know us, but I am Meiko."

She turns towards the others.

"That's Rin, and Len Kagamine."

In all the excitement, I had almost forgotten were I was.

"O-Of course I know!" I exclaim.

"I love all of the music you guys sing!"

Meiko blinks in surprise, but then gives a big and satisfied smile.

"What's your name?"

"O-Oh! I'm sorry!" I bow.

"My name is Chole Park, it's nice to meet you all."

"No need to be so formal!" Meiko laughs patting me on the head.

"For an American you speak Japanese well." She says impressed.

"Once I learned I was coming, I made sure to study and take classes so it wouldn't be hard to communicate." I reply.

"Impressive!" Meiko says smiling.

"You'll be my roommate for awhile because your room isn't ready yet." Rin says walking towards me.

I nod.

"Follow me." Len says walking down the hall.

"O-Ok!" I say rushing to his side.

As we walk down the hall, he looks at me and scans my clothes.

"Is something wrong?" I ask nervously.

"How are you not cold?" Len asks with a puzzled expression.

It was autumn, and the leaves on the orange and red dyed trees were just beginning to fall.

"I lived in California, so the weather is normally pretty hot."

I hug my arms.

"Though I am a bit cold."

"You might want to bundle up then. Even though the house is fancy, it gets pretty cold in here at night."

I nod, and he opens the door to a messy room.

"Rin, I thought you said you cleaned your room!" Len shouts down the hall as he places my suitcase on the ground.

"It's cleaner than it was before!" She shouts back.

He sighs and looks towards me.

"Sorry about my sister." Len says bowing.

"No, it's alright."

I reply giving him a reassuring look.

"The other members will be home soon." Len says.

I nod, and he leaves the room.

I close the door and sigh happily.

Finally, I'm going to be able to start a new life… To be able to forget about my old one and make better memories.

I begin taking off my clothes, in order to change into some new ones, but as I change into my sweater, I notice a large bruise on the side of my stomach.

I gently place me hand on it, and bite my bottom lip.

"It's still there…"


	2. The Rundown and a New Day

I walk into the dining room, wearing a dark blue sweater and grey sweats.

There, two new people were setting the table, a tall blue haired man, wearing a white jacket with blue stripes on it, and dark blue ripped jeans. His face was pale with a mature look, and his eyes were a gentle ocean blue color. Around his neck, lay a dark blue scarf. On his right, was a girl with turquoise hair tied neatly into pigtails. She was wearing a white blouse with a dark green tie and, a black and dark green plaid pleated skirt with black tights.

The blue haired man turns around and once he sees me, he smiles warmly.

"Hello." He says in a calm and gentle voice.

The turquoise haired girl notices the blue haired man and turns to look, and upon seeing me she smiles warmly and bows.

"I am Hatsune Miku. Call me Miku." She says introducing herself.

"You can call me Kaito." The man says walking over and shaking my hand.

I blush and bow sheepishly.

"I-I'm Chole Park! It's nice to meet you!"

"I Um love your music!"

"Aw! Thank you!" Miku says patting me on the head.

"What's going on in here?' A soft voice asks coming into the room.

It was a gorgeous woman with light pink hair. Her face was pale and nicely shaped, and her eyes were a soft blue color, with long dark lashes. She wore a white sweater and a long brown skirt. She was holding a cake, and placed it on the counter.

She looks at me and her cheeks turn a bit red, and she bows.

"I am Megurine Luka. You can call me Luka if you want to though…" She mutters shyly.

I blush in response and clutch my face in delight.

"I'm sorry, did I say something odd?" She says confused coming towards me.

"Your so much cuter in person!" I squeal in delight clasping her hands in mine.

Her face turns bright red.

"Oh… Thank you… " She mutters smiling.

"Sorry I'm late!" A voice calls from the door.

A girl with blonde hair that is collected into a side ponytail enters the dining room in a hurry.

She has on a black hoodie along with a blue jean skirt and black tights.

She looks at me and in shock, bows quickly.

"My name is Akita Neru! Sorry I'm late!" She says out of breath.

"Why are you so late Neru?" Meiko says walking out of the kitchen with a white apron.

"My recording took a bit longer than expected." She sighs placing her purse on the floor.

"Well, since you're here, lets go ahead and eat." Meiko smiles.

After dinner, everyone pitched in to help clean up.

While putting away the dishes, Meiko began to explain the chores for the house.

"Everyone pitches in to help around here. There will be days were many of us are home, and times were there will be no one home because of scheduals for jobs and such. Because we're getting close to Christmas, we'll be getting quite a bit of work." She looks at me and gives me a big smile.

"Our master is thinking of using the song you used at the audition as a way for you to be introduced."

"What!?" I yell in surprise.

"From what I heard, Master said that the song would be the best way for you to get your name out. It won't be right away, but we're all anticipating to here you sing and perform with us."

"You guys didn't hear any of the auditions?" I ask a bit surprised.

"Nope, Master wanted to monitor the auditions alone."

"Ah… I guess it makes sense."

"Well anyways, we split up chores based on schedules and such. Sometimes one person will get more chores on one day then the next. But, you do get one free day when you do all of the chores for awhile and your schedule is free." Meiko pointed at a calendar, where it showed all the names of the vocaloids in the house, along with the chores they will be doing, and what there schedule is like that day.

"You will actually be part of a recording of a song with Len and Rin early in the morning, so you will be making dinner tomorrow for the people listed that will be home."

"I already have a recording?" I ask puzzled as I put away the last plate.

"Yup, I don't know the details of it, so I would ask Rin or Len what time you'll have to get up." Meiko replies.

"Ok." I yawn.

Meiko smiles and pats me on the head.

"Why don't you take a bath and go to bed?"

I nod and as I walk out of the kitchen, I stop and turn around and bow again.

"Thank you all for treating me kindly. I will work very hard and try not to slow anyone down."

"I'm sure you will be just fine." Kaito replies happily.

"Good luck!" Miku chirps.

I quickly take a shower, and go into Rin's room, wearing the same grey sweats, and an oversized grey shirt.

Rin was fixing up a dark blue futon that was place a few feet away from her.

"I overheard you talking to Meiko about the recording. We have to get up at 8:30. I already set an alarm to wake up."

"Thank you." I respond.

"No problem."

Rin enters her futon, and I enter mine.

"Goodnight." Rin yawns turning off the light.

"Night…" I say back.

''_Please stop!" I cry as he punches me in the side. "Augh!" I scream in pain, as tears stream down my scared face. "Stop trying to run away from me sweetheart." My "lover" says coldly trapping me on the floor. "Why are you doing this to me?!" I cry out while my voice cracks. "Because I love you!" He yells. I try to fight back, but he is too strong. "No more…" I whine trying to move my arms. "No more!"_

My eyes snap open, and I sit up gasping for air. I look around in a panic, to be sure it was just a dream, and once I can process the messy room being Rin's, I cover my mouth, and try to stifle my sobs.

Why? Why can't I just forget?!

I lie back down on my bed and wipe the tears from my eyes.

No… That's the past…. He can't hurt me anymore.

The alarm rings loudly, and wakes me out of my uncomfortable sleep.

Rin grumbles and turns in her sleep, just before rubbing her eyes.

"Morning…" She yawns lazily.

"Good morning." I greet back, getting out of the futon and making it.

"We have to be at the station at 10:00, so we should start getting ready."

Rin gets out of her bed, and quickly makes her bed and walks into the bathroom and begins brushing her teeth. I join her and do the same. Once we finish, we go back into her room and lay out our clothes and start undressing.

We both had our backs to each other as we changed, but before either of us react, the door is opened by Len who is half asleep and holding his toothbrush.

"Rin, I've told you before to stop taking the toothpaste in the morn-" He stops dead in his tracks as soon as he sees that I'm only in my grey sweats and a bra. My face turns bright red and I quickly cover my chest and curl into a ball.

"I'm sorry! I forgot that you were in the same room as Rin and-" Before Len can finish, a toothpaste bottle is thrown at him and hits him square in the face by Rin.

"If your so sorry then get the hell out of here instead of staring at her you pervert!" Rin yells closing the door.

"Sorry about that…" Rin sighs.

I nod and quickly throw on chocolate brown turtleneck and blue jeans with black shoes.

"Don't put on any makeup, the people at the station will be doing that." Rin says tieing the shoelaces of her blue sneakers.

I nod, and stare at myself in the mirror. Luckily my face didn't get puffy from crying so that means I would be safe from any dangerous questions.

Rin checks her phone.

"It's 9:00, we should get going. We can eat on the way there." She closes her phone and places it in her forest green purse. She fixes her signature white ribbon before leaving the room.

I quickly follow after and meet her, along with her brother at the door.

Len doesn't make eye contact with me, and his face is still a little red.

He was wearing a dark green sweater with an orange, red, yellow, and beige colored scarf around his neck. He had on a simple pair of blue jeans and tennis shoes on.

Rin was wearing a pale orange hoodie with leggings and forest green boots.

"We all ready?"

Len and I both nod, and we all leave the house.


End file.
